Building Blocks/Gallery
Gallery File:Anthony'sFriendPop-UpStarTransition.jpg File:QuackQuackTVSeries1titlecard2.jpg|Title card File:BuildingBlocksNumbersTransition.png|Numbers transition BuildingBlocks(KaztheCat).png|Kaz, Max and Benjamin BuildingBlocks(KaztheCat)2.png|Kaz and Max BuildingBlocks(KaztheCat)3.png|Benjamin File:BuildingBlocks(KaztheCat)4.png|Kaz, Max, Benjamin, and Carolyn BuildingBlocks.jpg|The annual building blocks championship with Shazza Footinmouth reporting about the game. BuildingBlocks2.jpg|Musical Murray AnthonyEatingAppleinBuildingBlocks.jpg|and Hungry Anthony GreginBuildingBlocks.jpg|Against Good Guy Greg BuildingBlocks4.jpg|and Snoozy Jeff ShazzaFootinmouth.jpg|Shazza reporting the game. BuildingBlocks6.jpg|Greg tells Jeff to place the block. Dorothy,HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|''"Foul!"'' BuildingBlocks8.jpg|Greg staring at Henry. BuildingBlocks9.jpg|''"Whose move, Henry?"'' BuildingBlocks10.jpg|Henry spinning around. BuildingBlocks11.jpg|''"Whose move?"'' BuildingBlocks12.jpg|''"It's Murray's move."'' BuildingBlocks13.jpg|Murray thanks Henry to remind him. BuildingBlocks14.jpg|Shazza reporting the game about Anthony and Murray. FranktheIguana.jpg|Frank BuildingBlocks16.jpg|Murray places block on top. AnthonyandMurrayinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Anthony and Murray give high five's. DorothyinBuildingBlocks.jpg|''"Goal!"'' BuildingBlocks19.jpg|''"Anthony and Murray won!"'' BuildingBlocks20.jpg|''"Time out!"'' HenryinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Henry starts blowing the whistle. OfficerBeaplesinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Officer Beaples BuildingBlocks23.jpg|''"Henry, don't blow that..."'' HenryBlowingWhistle.jpg|Henry blows the whistle. BuildingBlocks25.jpg|''"...Whistle!"'' BuildingBlocks26.jpg|Anthony does silly things. BuildingBlocks27.jpg|Murray telling the viewers about Anthony. Anthony does some strange things when he hears a whistle. BuildingBlocks28.jpg|Time! BuildingBlocks29.jpg|Shazza talking about Greg and Jeff BuildingBlocks30.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Frank. BuildingBlocks31.jpg|''"Time!"'' BuildingBlocks32.jpg|''"4:00, Henry."'' BuildingBlocks33.jpg|''"Thanks. Let's keep building."'' BuildingBlocks34.jpg|Shazza talking to the people BuildingBlocks35.jpg|Greg surprised about his fowl BuildingBlocks36.jpg|Shazza talking about Murray BuildingBlocks37.jpg|Murray putting yellow block on top MurrayandDorothyinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Murray giving hi-5 to Anthony BuildingBlocks39.jpg|''"Murray and Anthony won!"'' JeffSleepinginBuildingBlocks.jpg|Jeff sleeping BuildingBlocks41.jpg|''"JEFF HAS FALLEM ASLEEP, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN?!?"'' BuildingBlocks42.jpg|''"UNBELIEVABLE!"'' BuildingBlocks43.jpg|''"Jeff, what are you doing? What am I going to do?"'' BuildingBlocks-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia File:BuildingBlocksPart2of4.png|Part 2 of 4 AnthonyandMurrayEatingApples.jpg|Anthony and Murray eating apples BuildingBlocks45.jpg|Shazza complains to the crowd about the players. GregandJeffinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Greg says he can't have Jeff falling asleep. BuildingBlocks47.jpg|So he starts placing the block on top GregandHenryinBuildingBlocks.jpg|''One moment, Greg. I'm afraid under rule 7654B, Subsection 3, you cannot have your sleeping team member's turn. Only a fresh substitute player can make your final move.'' BuildingBlocks49.jpg|Shazza complains to the crowd again. BuildingBlocks50.jpg|Greg suggests that Dorothy should be Jeff's replacement. DorothyandGreginBuildingBlocks.jpg|So he asks Dorothy to be his player. BuildingBlocks52.jpg|Shazza tells the crowd that they found a player. BuildingBlocks53.jpg|Dorothy placing blocks BuildingBlocks54.jpg|Block tower BuildingBlocks55.jpg|The sun BuildingBlocks56.jpg|Anthony and Murray opening their jaws. BuildingBlocks57.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur has won the game." BuildingBlocks58.jpg|Shazza chats to Dorothy. BuildingBlocks59.jpg|Frank arrives. BuildingBlocks60.jpg|Frank holds his camera. BuildingBlocks61.jpg|and takes a picture. BuildingBlocks62.jpg|The group JeffWakingUpinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Jeff waking up BuildingBlocks63.jpg|''"It's been a long time-out."'' BuildingBlocks64.jpg|Dorothy gives the trophy to Jeff. TheWiggles,DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Officer Beaples JeffinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Jeff losing his balance. BuildingBlocks66.jpg|Jeff and the block tower falling down. BuildingBlocks67.jpg|''"That's the annual building blocks championship."'' BuildingBlocks68.jpg|The Wiggles and their friends waving FoodmanPaintRollTransition.jpg|Paint Roll Transition File:IAmADancertitlecard5.jpg|Title card File:BuildingBlocksStarTransition.png|Star transition PuppetHenryinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Henry JoeyinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Joey File:TheAlphabetLesson.jpg|The Letter A File:AlberttheAnemone.jpg|Albert the Anemone File:Henry,JoeyandAlbert.jpg|Henry, Joey and Albert File:TheAlphabetLesson3.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson4.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson5.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson6.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson7.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson8.jpg File:TheAlphabetLesson9.jpg File:TheFishettesinBuildingBlocks.jpg|The Fishettes File:TheAlphabetLesson10.jpg File:BuildingBlocksPart3of4.png|Part 3 of 4 File:TheS.SFeatherswordinBuildingBlocks.jpg|The S.S Feathersword File:GoneFishing.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Wags and Captain TheCatfishes.jpg|The Catfishes CaptainFeatherswordinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninBuildingBlocks.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Wags,CaptainandtheCatfishBrothers.jpg|Wags, Captain and the Catfish brothers File:BuildingBlocksPart4of4.png|Part 4 of 4 ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Title card File:BuildingBlocksDogPawprintsTransition.png|Dog Pawprints transition File:BuildingBlocksendcredits1.jpg|The Wiggles hanging up their shirts File:BuildingBlocksendcredits2.jpg|Wags stealing the pink towel File:BuildingBlocksendcredits3.png|Wags and the Wiggles File:BuildingBlocksendcredits4.png|The end credits File:BuildingBlocksendcredits5.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits6.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword File:BuildingBlocksendcredits7.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:BuildingBlocksendcredits8.jpg|Wiggly Clothesline File:BuildingBlocksendcredits9.jpg|Officer Beaples File:BuildingBlocksendcredits10.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits11.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits12.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits13.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits14.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits15.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits16.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits17.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples File:BuildingBlocksendcredits18.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits19.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits20.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits21.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:BuildingBlocksendcredits22.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits23.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits24.jpg|Henry File:BuildingBlocksendcredits25.jpg File:BuildingBlocksendcredits26.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:BuildingBlocksendcredits27.png File:BuildingBlocksendcredits28.jpg BuildingBlocksEpilogue.png GregandJeffinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:BuildingBlocksendboard1.jpg|Officer Beaples, Captain, and Henry File:BuildingBlocksendboard2.jpg|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:BuildingBlocksendboard.jpg|Dorothy File:Wiggledance!Opening1.png|Emma Ryan painting The Wiggles logo File:Wiggledance!Opening2.jpg File:Wiggledance!Opening3.png File:Wiggledance!Opening4.png File:Wiggledance!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Kindergarten Text Types Segment File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)1.png File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)2.png File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)3.png File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)4.png File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)5.png File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)6.png File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)7.png File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)8.jpg File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)9.png File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)10.png File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)11.png File:BuildingBlocks(KindergartenTextTypes)12.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:TV Galleries Category:1998 Episode Galleries